How Bella Hides from some Humans, Wolves,and Vamps
by Pyro-Destroyer9977
Summary: When Bella is extremely against a certain thing, where does she hide? Is it a good place, or something like disguising herself as a tree? Find out here
1. Alice when wanting to shop

Disclaimer: These things aren't fun. Why do them anyway?

How Bella hides from some people/wolves/vamps

Chapter 1: Alice when she wants to go shopping

Pre BD

BPOV

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell. Crap. Maybe if I hide in a cupboard. "YOU ARE NOT GONNA HIDE FROM ME IN A CUPBOARD!" How did she kn- oh right. Think, Bella, think. GET OUT OF MY HEAD SHIRTLESS JACOB! Wait, Jacob!

APOV

Where is she? I can't see her either way. At the end of the day, though, she will go shopping with me!

BPOV

"EDWARD!" I yelled to Edward. "Drive me to La Push please."

"No," he said.

"Pwease?" I said putting on puppy eyes.

EPOV

Must. Resist. Puppy eye Bella. "Fine," I said. Not resisting well!

"YAY!" She yelled and hugged me. I opened the passenger side for her on my Volvo and shut the door when she got in. She basically jumped out of the car once we got to the treaty line. Alice started running over here right after she went to the mutt's house.

"Why, Edward? Why?!?!" Alice said to me.

"Two words: Puppy eyes."

"One of the best weapons in a woman's arsenal. The best would be-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

BPOV

I knocked on the door of Jacob's house. He answered with a smile and a bone crushing hug. "Can't… breath," I said to Jake.

"Sorry," he said. "What brings you here."

"Three guesses," I told him.

"You broke up with the bloodsucker?!" That produced a huge grin.

"Wrong!"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Getting closer."

"The pixie try to take you shopping?"

"We have a winner!"

"Do I get a kiss as a prize?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that if I force kiss you again, you will raise your foot into the place that human, werewolf, and vampire males can be put into immense pain."

"Actually, I was going to call Charlie and Billy, but that works too!" I replied with a smirk.

"Okay. Hey, you want to see what's happening at the treaty line?"

"How?"

"New telescope."

"Ahh." We went over to his telescope. It was shiny, like Edward in the sun. Ahh, Edward. Snap out of it Bella! I peered through the telescope at the treaty line and saw Edward keeping a thrashing Alice in a full nelson. "Can I stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," Jacob said," I'll call Charlie." Hopefully Edward will take Alice home. Or at least to Jasper.

And that's all for the first chapter. Next chapter: Mike. BTW, different chapters will take place in different time periods sometimes.


	2. Mike

_Disclaimer: You know what? SCREW THE DISCLAIMER!_

How Bella Hides from Mike:

BPOV

I was walking to my truck when I saw Mike standing right near it. It seemed like he didn't notice me yet. I was hoping for a miracle. Alice appeared behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Come here!" she whisper-yelled. She dragged me to behind the school and started painting my face. She then put a headband with twigs on it onto me. "Here are some sticks, hold them high while walking to your truck."

"That will never work! Mike's not that much of a id- hand me the sticks." I said.

"Just walk past him and he'll never know."Alice informed me.

"Seriously?"

"What can I see?"

"The future," I sighed.

"Good, now you owe me a shopping trip."

"Aww."

"What can I see?"

"FINE!"

"Good Bella."

I started walking with the sticks held high. People were staring, but if it fools Mike, I'm okay with it. He was leaning against the passenger side as I went into the driver's side. Mike looked in, but turned around and said, "Oh, just a tree." I started the car and started to back up. Mike then fell. I'm sure Edward will find this funny.

I drove over to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Edward answered and put me into a hug.

"Bella, love, why is there brown and green paint on your face?"

"I WAS PROTECTING HER FROM MIKE!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Okay then." Edward said. "As long as Mike doesn't hit on you, I'm okay with that. Or Tyler. Or anyone else on this Earth."

"You're being overprotective again," I said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said with a crooked smile.

_It's short because Mike doesn't have to have complicated ways to hide from him. Review please_


End file.
